Love That Will Last
by JuniorRanger
Summary: Well its been about couple years and they think about each other everyday. Captian Michael and Ryan is trying to get them together and finally get them to say they love each other. Dana & Carter
1. Chapter 1

It was one those day that Carter was think on his job about a girl that he new so very well in the 7 years ago. He still talk to her and her brother, father and don't forget his other team mates. He still didn't get the gust up to ask her out or tell her the way he felt for her. He was watch by one person he new that new what was on his mind Captain Mitchell then came stray up to him and scary him from his thoughts. He then asks Carter were you thinking of my daughter Dana? Then he said sir, how did you now I was thinking of her? Mitchell said he new for a long time, and you got one of the photos of her as a model in you hand. You new from the beginning when you sent her there and when we meet that I start to like Dana? Well yes, I have seen it in you and in her for a very long time.

Dana was on her break for her work wondering how the others were doing. But steady think about all of them her mind got sound track to Carter the one and only one she was in love with. She remembers when she first had to pick the others and when he got to him she want to do it herself. She remembers what happen that day very clear that she seen he jump in a flame of fire building. Then she look at the folder that her father gave her of a picture of him in it with information about him. She seen him came out with a girl in his arms for the building fire. She went to him a seen his face and her heart was pump fast then every before. Then later on it start to get we worse she have every day then hour or in battles but stayed contract what she was doing. She found out what happen to her was that she was in love. Then her brother sneak up on her scary her out of her thoughts and drops a picture from her hands. He saw it and new what she was think about very munch him new all long and he think dad did too. He said where you think of a leader and has a name with Carter he asks her? Her face was really red as Ryan had accepted he was right. She told how did you now I was? Ryan then pick up the picture that had drop form his sister hand, and told her the picture of Carter you where staring at it and was drooling to. She got so made that she then kick him in the leg so bad that he fell. He said to her that I new it for a while and I think dad did too and I think that Carter new and he likes you too.


	2. Chapter 2

Carter and Dana kept bumping into each other everytime. That was the plan that Ryan and Captian Mitchell had. They kept it going up to for two weeks. Both of them where getting supicouse why this was happing to them. Ryan had part B plan up his sleve. Part B include Kelsey, Joel, Chad, Mrs. Fairweather. The girls will come up with idea that make Dana think Carter said it. They didn't know that the boys where doing the samething to Carter. Carter was saing samething what they where thinking to the boys. Then it was the opposite. Boys was telling Carter something that Dana was talking to the girls. Is the accident or was it setup.

This went on for 3 months. It was driving everybody nuts. Till one day that Chad spoke to the others about this and Dana's Birthday. We should do something for Dana's birthday. Kelsey had plan and she new she had to tell. Thats great idea Chad. What's good idea? Well, we can set them up at her birthday party. We get them to spill their feelings for each other on that day. Joel was thinking about the plan. it might work, but how we going to get them to spill since plan A has worked but still nothing. What about spin the bottle? Kelsey said. No, way! You know what would happen to me if we did that. I be dead meat. Mrs. Fairweather would kill me if I kissed another girl. That's not good. Joel said. That will make one of us to get kiss and I can't kiss no one expect Mrs. Fairweather, my wife. She kill me for sure if she seen me kissing another girl. You guys would be at my funeral. I wouldn't be life. Thats so true. Ryan said.

We just have to come up with another plan, later on. When is her birthday any way? Its two weeks from today. Ryan said. It gives us sometime to come up with plan and fast. Meanwhile Carter had to make a run for Captin Mitchell at Bio Lab. He didn't now that Dana was there till he seen her. What are you doing here Dana? Well, I should be asking you the samething. Your dad want me to drop thse package of at Bio Lab for him. Well, thats explains me but you. Well, Jen suppose to be here because she wants me to do test for her. What kind of test? Test to make sure she wasn't pregant. Why does she want to do that if she knows she pregant? Probberly because she fromt he future and Wes is from the past.


	3. Chapter 3

Jen had to deliver something for Catian Logan for Wes and Eric. I see you back at the Aquabase. Carter! She said. You too. Both hearts where raising at the same time. He drove back and all he can think about why he hasn't told her the way he feels. Dana was thinking the samethng. Jen came up to her and scared her out of her thoughts. You ok? Jen asked. Yeah Jen, Just thinking about Carter. I see. Well lets get test done.

Jen was pregant and she was panicing mood. This can't happen. Not nowing whats going to happen now or the baby. This is not good. She said. I don't know what to do. Im from the future and Wes is from the past and the baby going be hard to deal with because I can't stay here and the baby can't be in the future. Thats means the baby has be left behind in the past. He or she won't know who is the mother. Thats not true Dana said. Wes will make sure she or he will now about he or she mother. She new she had to tell Wes. Thats the only way out of this messed. Wes found out as soon as hse got back and told him.

He told her that its going to be all right. We will figure this out. Dana going make sure everything all right threw the nine months and she says she helped deliver her or he. Thats great. We know that they will keep are secret right know. Meanwhile Everybody was making plans for Dana's birthday party. They kept sneaking around and hoping it will stay a suprise and now one spells the plan to Dana and Carter. Two weeks pasted everybody was working hard to get everything done.

They let Carter now about Dana's birthday, but they didn't spill everything to him. This better work because I can't take one more second of this Joel said. Easy Joel! Chad and Ryan said. Is it me or is he about to lose it before the waiste of us do? I think so Chad said to them. I tillay agree the Time Force Rangers said.

How long has Carter been in his room? Kelsey and Jen, Kaite asked? I say three hours. Joel said. He only been in there for hour Joel. Wes said. Whats' taking him so long then Joel and Lucas said. Well, my gues is he trying to impresse her and to look good. That's what it tkaes sometime to do the trick both Lucas and Joel said. Sure Eric and Trip said. It took Taylor to follow in love with me in one day. Sure she did. Kate said. It took Nardire to fall for me for two years when I meet her. Hey, it took you that long to get Mrs. Fairweather to fall for me. Joe said. Sure it did Ryan said. If Im right it took year for to say yes to date then another year for her to marry you. Everybody laugh. Hey, it took me the time I got here to say I loved Wes. Jen said. Thats deffinley true. All them said. Galaxy Rangers arrived then Carter came out of his room.

Its about time Carter! They all said. Well, I can't be bad as you guys sometimes. Sure everyone said. We know why it took that long. He wondering did they know about his feelings for Dana. He shooked his head and went to help them finished up. Only person hasn't arrived is the Birthday girl. Dana was getting bugged by her father. He finally got her to go and look nice. When he arrived at the Aquabase Dana was shocked and confused. I thought we where going to restruant? No, thats something I told you, but I channged my mine. Whats going on dad? Dana new someting was'nt right. He wouldn't answer her acepet to Grind. She walked in behind him and seen everybody there. Suprise Dana! Happy Birthday! They all said. You guys did'nt had to do these for me! We did!

To be contiuned.


End file.
